The Way I Loved You
by Chocochino
Summary: Humanized, angst failed. Kitka bukannya tidak mau memiliki kekasih yang sempurna. Dia hanya tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Birthday fic for Michelle Aoki, RnR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan pacar yang sempurna? Maksudku, dia sangat menyayangimu, tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, pokoknya seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Itu impian setiap wanita bukan?

Tapi bagiku, itu semua sia-sia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Way I Loved You<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © Dreamworks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell

The Way I Loved You © Taylor Swift

All the words flow – and nearly the whole idea © Lianda Alshiraz

OOC, one-shot, songfic, Indonesian, AU, humanized, first-person-POV, fast plot, gaje, lebay, Skitka, Pritka implied, full description, Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship, RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Lianda Alshiraz **birthday fic for **Michelle Aoki **for **POMI**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Yo, C-Inners semuanya, masih sama Private di _C-Inning FM, restricted access!_ Kali ini kita dapet _request _lagu dari... Hmm, siapa nih? Oh iya, dari Becky kelas 10-3, lagunya Taylor Swift yang judulnya 'The Way I Loved You.' Wah, jadi penasaran nih, soalnya Private belum pernah denger lagunya nih. Asyik nggak ya? Apa malah bikin galau di tengah Rabu kelabu kayak gini? Hahaha... ya udah, daripada banyak cing cong, mending kita langsung ke lagunya aja ya! _Check this out!"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**But I've been screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**And it's 2 a.m. and I cursing your name**

**You're so in love that you're acting insane and that's the way I loved you**

Menanti pesanannya datang, Kitka iseng membuat daftar di otaknya. Tangannya memangku kepala, matanya kosong, pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup manis dilihat. Ya, cukup manis kalau ditujukan untuk pacarnya. Sayang yang dicari sedang siaran di ruang radio dan bukan di kantin, di hadapannya, memesan bakso atau mie oseng atau apalah. Maklum saja, ini hari Rabu, waktunya sang kekasih menyiarkan radio SMA Citra Insani.

Saat ini di kantin SMA CI, yang di hadapannya saat ini hanya Marlene, yang bersikap biasa saja dengan kelakuan Kitka yang bisa menariknya ke RSJ di Grogol. Dia sudah memaklumi kelakuan sahabatnya kalau sedang jatuh cinta atau punya pacar. Seperti sekarang. Jadi saat nasi rames pesanan mereka sudah sampai di mulut, Marlene tidak berniat membangunkan Kitka dari khayalannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Breaking down and coming undone it's like roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much but that's the way I loved you**

Kitka sendiri ternyata bukan hanya membayangkan dia dan Private, tapi juga ikut mendengarkan – menghayati – lagunya.

"_He is sensible and so incredible, and all my single friends are jealous... _Lin, kok lagunya gue banget sih? Semua orang kayaknya envy banget gue pacaran sama Private deh... hahaha..."

"Hwm? Masa swih? Kayaknya gue enggwak dweh."

"Yang lain iya tau. Eh, coba deh dengerin. Huaa, liriknya gue banget tau! Seneng banget punya pacar yang kayaknya malaikat dari surga! Baik, ganteng, tajir, terus apalagi ya? Plus plus banget deh!"

Glek. Marlene menelan bakwan di mulutnya. "Iya-iya aja deh gue mah."

"Tunggu deh! _He calls exactly when __he says he will!_ Nih lagu kok gue banget sih? Dia kan selalu nelpon gue tepat waktu! Tiap hari malah! Terus kalo pulsa gue abis, dia isiin. Gila, sejahtera banget gue punya cowok kayak dia!"

Marlene hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Matanya terfokus pada nasi rames Kitka yang masih utuh itu. "Terserah elo deh. Yang penting elo makan dulu nasi ramesnya, kalo nggak mau gue embat semuanya."

Kitka tersadar juga akhirnya. Dilihatnya Marlene sedang santai mencomot tempe bacem di piringnya, padahal dari mulutnya masih terdengar suara kriuk-kriuk kerupuk. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia langsung menarik paksa si tempe.

"Heh! Kalo udah nyampe bilang dong! Dasar!"

Marlene tertawa. "Ya udah, gue bayar deh tempenya. Tadi gue dikasih permen karet sama kakak gue, nggak tau juga kenapa. Buat elo aja ya."

Kitka mengambilnya dengan senang hati, lalu mengarahkan tangan untuk membuka kemasannya. Namun mengingat nasi ramesnya belum habis, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba, dia mendengar nada pertanyaan dari mulut Marlene. "Kit, menurut lo Private itu kan baik banget. Iya kan?"

Kitka mengangguk antusias. Kuncirnya ikut terayun kencang sampai kendor sedikit.

"Nah, yang mau gue tanyain nih, Kit, dibandingkan dengan masa pacaran lo dengan Skipper, mana yang lebih seru?"

_**DEG.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**He can see the smile faking**

Ah, Skipper. Kitka baru ingat, setelah sekian lama putus darinya. Sudah berapa bulan ya mereka putus? Satu, dua... oh iya, 4 bulan lalu. Sejak itu dia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Sama sekali tidak.

"Hei, Kitka? Elo masih dengerin gue kan?"

Dia hanya berkata lirih, "Iya, Lin, iya. Gue denger."

Kitka masih ingat jelas masa pacarannya dengan pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu, mesranya minta ampun. Lebih mesra daripada pacar yang sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir. Kitka pecinta _roller skate_ dan pecandu permen karet, sementara Skipper adalah _bad boy _yang sering nongkrong di tempat latihannya. Sebenarnya mereka itu (sepertinya) masih saling sayang, namun putus karena kesalahan kecil yang menyulut emosi. Seperti granat saja.

Mengingat kata granat, dia jadi ingat lagu Bruno Mars yang sering sekali dia putar saat baru putus dengan Skipper. Pikirannya menyanyikan lagu galau itu, lalu diganti oleh suara bernada kutukan pada radio C-Inning. Suara Private menggema di kantin.

"Aduh, maaf ya C-Inners, ada sedikit kesalahan teknis nih! Kayaknya, lagunya mesti distop dulu nih! Tapi tenang aja, bentar lagi pasti jalan lagi kok. Ini udah ada yang lagi betulin. Sabar aja ya!"

"Huuu!" Kitka jadi ikutan, namun pikirannya langsung mengarah ke Skipper lagi. Tanpa sadar tangannya merogoh kantong baju, mengambil permen karet. Biasanya saat stress begini, dia akan mengulum permen karet dan merasa baikan.

Baru saja mau dibuka bungkus plastiknya, ada bayangan bersuara manis di hadapannya.

"Hei hei hei, permen karet itu manis lho... nanti bisa sakit gigi!"

Kitka bengong. Dengan mudah permen karetnya terambil. Baru dia sadar, Marlene sudah ngacir duluan. "Private! Ngapain ke sini?"

"Radio lagi dibetulin, jadi aku ke sini aja. Mumpung aku emang belum makan juga sih, makannya bareng kamu aja."

Diberi senyuman semanis ini, semua cewek akan menggelepar seperti ikan di darat. Tapi entah mengapa otak Kitka hanya memikirkan _bad boy_ yang sudah jarang muncul di tempat _roller skating._

Hiks.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**And my heart's not breaking**

"Priv, balikin permennya..."

Pacarnya malah tertawa, menjauhkan permen itu dari jangkauan Kitka sambil tertawa entah-renyah-atau-sinis. "Lagipula cewek makan permen karet dan menggelembungkannya itu jelek tau. Bagusan nggak usah makan permen karet."

Ini dia yang dia tidak pernah suka dari Private. Suka melarang. Ada dua hal kesukaan Kitka yang dia larang, yaitu _bubblegum_ dan cat rambut. Padahal warna-warna rambut itulah yang mencerminkan perasaannya. Beda dengan Skipper yang paling suka kalau dia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah marun.

Uh oh. Dia baru ingat, jantungnya tidak pernah berdesir di dekat pacarnya yang sekarang. Nama kontak di HP boleh 'My Prince' atau apalah, tapi pangeran di hatinya masih saja bernama Skipper.

Dia tidak pernah menyukai Private. Semanis apapun Private dan sebrengsek apapun Skipper, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mencintai malaikat yang terpeleset dari surga ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**

Lagunya sudah berjalan lagi. Kitka ikut menggumam dan mengerti artinya, walau entah mengapa dia merasa Taylor sedang tidak menuli lagu berdasarkan isi diari setiap remaja perempuan di dunia seperti yang biasanya artis itu lakukan. Lagu ini bukan _dia banget _lagi.

"_But I've been screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain..."_

"Kamu suka lagunya?" Private berdiri. "Aku mesti balik lagi. Dah."

Dia melambaikan tangan, berjalan menuju ruang radi yang tidak jauh dari kantin dan menjatuhkan permen karetnya. Kitka langsung mengambil dan membuka bungkusnya secepat mungkin. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia berpacaran dengan Private yang menyingkirkan semua _bubblegum_ dari hadapannya. Sekarang, menikmati rasa manis yang melumer di lidah, semua masalahnya terlupakan sejenak seperti mengkonsumsi shabu-shabu (bukan berarti dia pernah mencicipinya!) dan bersiap membuat gelembung terbesar yang dia bisa. Kakinya mulai bergerak menjauhi kantin – dan melarikan diri dari masalah di depannya.

Dia sudah mengerti. Dia tidak pernah menyukai, apalagi mencintai seorang Private. Semua dia lakukan hanya untuk status _in relationship with someone_ di Facebook. Manisnya permen karet ini seperti manisnya hubungan bersama Skipper, bukan manis senyum Private.

Lalu lagu menyanyikan lirik yang _dia banget,_ sampai Kitka menghentikan langkahnya.

"_He can't see the smile faking, and my heart's not breaking, cause I'm not feeling anything at all..."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated**

Dan dia ingat. Skipper bukanlah pemuda yang roamntis. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan tepat, tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menentukan diksi yang bagus sehingga banyak perempuan yang menangis karena ditolak pernyataan cintanya mentah-mentah. Bahkan saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Kitka saja, nada suaranya terlalu ketus untuk dikatakan _sedang menembak seorang perempuan yang dia suka._

Tapi dia peduli. Itu yang disukai Kitka dari pemuda tampan berambut hitam cepak itu. Apalagi saat dia memuji gelembung super-raksasa yang dia buat susah payah atau rambut barunya yang dicat merah marun. Dia akan langsung membelai rambut bergelombangnya dengan senang hati dan memaksanya mempertahankan warnanya.

Lalu kalau Skipper itu baik, mengapa dia dulu putus dengannya?

Lagu di radio masih berlanjut.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Got away by some mistakes**

Kitka tertawa getir _"Got away by some mistakes..."_

Saat itu mereka hanya sedang terbakar emosi. Skipper yang tidak romantis dan sering bersikap cuek-padahal-sebenarnya-peduli itu membuatnya salah mengerti tepat pada saat PMS. Memang pada dasranya _bad boy_ itu tidak mengerti atau bagaimana, seharusnya Kitka tidak boleh disinggung pada masa-masa emosional yang satu itu. Sayangnya prinsip 'lu jual gue beli' itu diterima oleh Kitka. Hanya karena warna cat rambut yang bukan merah, Skipper merasa sayang. Pertengkaran berlanjut sampai kata putus.

Hanya itu saja. Hanya karena warna cat rambut.

Mengingat betapa mirisnya proses putus mereka, Kitka nyaris menangis akan kebodohannya yang terlalu tolol itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**And I...**

Dan remaja labil itu sadar. Saat seperti ini, dia ingin memberontak. Mengecat rambutnya lagi, sesuai dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia berlari, tidak peduli apa kata atau kutukan yag keluar dari bibir guru piket CI saat dia menembus gerbang sekolah. Derapan kakinya terus menuju minimarket yang ada di dekat sekolahnya. Mungkin kalau dia mengecat rambutnya, Private akan marah. Dia tidak peduli. Baginya cat rambut adalah arti penting dalam kehidupannya, sama seperti makan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I'll be screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

"Gue nggak peduli kalo Private marah... nggak peduli lagi sama dia..."

**It's 2 a.m. and I cursing your name**

"...Pengen pake warna merah marun kayak dulu gue sama dia... biarpun mungkin dia udah ketemu cewek lain yang juga suka banget pake cat warna merah marun..."

**I'm so in love that I acted insane**

"...Gue nggak peduli kalo dia udah nggak suka lagi sama gue... nggak peduli kalo semua cewek CI mau ngebunuh gue karena nyia-nyiain pacar gue yang sekarang..."

"...Bukan, dia cuma mantan gue yang nggak ada artinya..."

**And that's the way I loved you**

Dia sampai di dalamnya. Hujan turun deras.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's like a roller coaster, kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

"Cat rambut... cat rambut... cat rambut... di mana sih?"

Kitka meremas rambutnya yang hitam asli itu dengan frustasi. Biasanya di sini menjual cat rambut, namun anehnya dia tidak menemukannya di tempat biasa. Di saat dia tidak (baca: dilarang) membutuhkannya, kotak-kotak cat itu tersedia bsambil menggodanya. Sekarang saat dia termakan godaan itu, mereka ke mana?

"Ehm, nyari apa, Kak?"

Seorang SPB _(Sales Promotion Boy) _bertanya dengan manis. Tanpa menoleh, yang ditanya mengabaikannya. Padahal mungkin dia bisa membantu banyak.

Sang SPB tetap sabar. Mendegar kata-kata yang diulang si anak SMA seperti kaset kusut, dia pergi lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil.

"Kak, yang merek ini lagi promo lho, Kak. Kalo beli yang ini, warna apa aja, lagi diskon 25%. Tapi kalo warna yang paling laris itu warna... merah marun! Iya, merah marun! Pasti keren deh, sama rambut Kakak!"

Mau tak mau, Kitka menoleh pada kotak itu, merebutnya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dan berniat berterima kasih pada si SPB. Namun kata-katanya menggantung di udara saat dia menatap wajahnya.

"Skipper..."

**And that's the way I loved you...**

***OWARI!***

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N:** astaga sumpah demi ape ini gaje banget... Michelle-chan, hontouni gomenasai! #horor

ini kenapa jadi abal begini ya? tapi hanya ini yang gue bisa bayangkan buat elo hauhauhau #mewek #plak

yah, ini dia birthday fic untuk sahabat online gue, Michelle Aoki, yang dipesan sendiri oleh orangnya sejak bulan lalu. ternyata di tengah UTS dan tugas yang aneh-aneh, fic ini bisa selesai juga ya :) dan kenapa dipost sehari lebih awal? gue cuma persiapan aja, jaga-jaga kalo ternyata besoknya gue nggak bisa online #soksibuk

kenapa gue pake skitka? entah mengapa... kepikiran aja sih. hehe. terserah ini cerita mau dibilang apa. mau dibilang karya skitka pertama gue kek, mau dibilang jelek sama skitka-haters kek, mau dibilang prekuel Love You for Eternity kek, entar palingan gue ditabok sama penulisnya...

ya sudahlah. nasi sudah menjadi bubur. buburnya tinggal dikasih ayam terus dimakan. otanjoubi omedetto, Michelle!

Cheer ya! =)


End file.
